


Dwight's Trip To Pawnee

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Dwight pays a visit to Pawnee.Originally written and posted to Reddit's writing prompts subreddit.





	Dwight's Trip To Pawnee

**Author's Note:**

> [WP] Dwight Schrute tries to get the Pawnee Parks Department paper account and he has to sell to Ron Swanson.

Dwight Schrute is standing inside the Pawnee City Hall, in front of the Sunday Boxing mural. He looks to the camera.

"I've been trying to contact someone in the Pawnee parks department for months regarding their paper supply needs."

Cut to Dwight, back in Scranton at his desk. He's on the phone, looking frustrated before hanging up. He tries again on a different day, as evidenced by the slight difference in the shade of mustard his shirt is. He's on the phone again and this time he looks pleased. He hangs up and he circles a date on a nearby calendar - March 31.

Back in Pawnee, Dwight continues. "I was finally able to schedule a meeting for today. Busy place... " He glances around, seeing an extraordinary amount of people around, all looking annoyed. "They obviously use a lot of paper."

The mural behind him catches his eye and he stares at it for a moment. He looks back to the camera and smirks. "Now, this is art. I wonder if Pam--" He stops mid-sentence as he spots a familiar face.

"Karen!" He calls out, rushing to catch up with her. The cameraman rushes to follow. "Karen, no! This account is Scranton's. I've been trying for months. Utica has no business here!"

Cut to an interview with Ann Perkins, in front of the Trading Post mural.

"Yes, I do have a twin sister named Karen. She uses our mother's maiden name as a tribute to our grandfather. We're not that close."

_cue The Office theme music_


End file.
